Like a Prayer
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Songfic one shot 'Like a prayer' by Madonna Roy asks Riza on a date STRONG LIME not very bad a little lemony


**Riza: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY PART OF IT**

**Kago: ON WITH THE SONG FIC**

**Riza: The song is 'Like a Prayer' By Madonna**

**Riza sat at her desk. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and not getting any work done. Riza seemed like she was alone in the room.**

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone_

**"Um... Riza?"**

_I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home _

**"Yes, sir?" She looked up and saw Roy standing there looking at her.**

**"Riza, I..."**

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there _

**"I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner with me later. My treat?"**

_I hear your voice  
It's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice  
I hear your voice  
Feels like flying_

**"Sure, okay. How about six o'clock." A grin spread across the Flame alchemist's face. He nodded and went back to his desk. Riza smiled lightly and looked up at the ceiling closing her eyes.**

_I close my eyes  
Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky  
I close my eyes  
Heaven help me _

**Riza got home about 5 and started to get ready. She stripped of her clothes and got into the shower. Roy's voice reverberated in her mind as the warm water hit her body.**

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer_

**Riza got out and dried of. She thought of Roy's face and her knees bucked. She landed on the floor on her knees.**_  
I'm down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there _

**Riza got up and got a red dress on. A knock on the door interupted the silence. Riza opened the door and there was Roy, hands full of roses, grinning at her like a little kid. He looked at her and whispered, "WOW!" **

_Like a child  
You whisper softly to me_

**Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her. She was surprised, but recovered and kissed him back.**_  
You're in control  
Just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream  
No end and no beginning  
You're here with me  
It's like a dream  
Let the choir sing_

**As the kiss ended, another began. Riza felt like she was in heaven with angels singing around her and Roy and they stood in her living room, lips locked passionfully. The kiss ended when the need for air became unbearable. All Roy could do was manage to whisper Riza's name.**

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer_

**They fell to the floor together and knelt next to each other. Roy kissed her again and she pushed him onto his back. **

_I'm down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there  
_**"R-riza..."**

_When you call my name  
It's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take you there_

**Riza leaned down and kissed Roy. He sat up so she was in his lap and in one fluid motion, her stood so her legs were around his waist. He pushed her against the wall.**

_Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home  
Just like a prayer  
_**"Roy..." She moaned and he kissed her. She opened her mouth to allow his tounge entrance. He took the opportunity and they melted together. **

**"Riza, I...love you..." Roy cried and kissed her again.**

_Your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream  
You are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer  
No choice  
Your voice can take me there _

_Just like a prayer_

**She unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his muscular, alchemist chest. He smirked against her neck as her kissed it.**_  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me _

_Just like a prayer  
Your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream  
You are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer  
No choice  
Your voice can take me there_

**Let's just say, they never made it to the restraunt that night. HEHE**

**Riza: Hoped you liked it. WINK**

**Kago: SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEMONY NOT STRONG LIMISH!!!!**

**Riza: Then you write a story.**

**Kago: I have no talent.**


End file.
